general_hospital_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Laura Collins
Laura Collins is a fictional character on General Hospital. Storylines In 2019, she appoints Joseph Campbell as Acting District Attorney of Port Charles after Margaux Dawson resigned as District Attorney after the Ryan Chamberlain was sent to prison as case was closed. Crimes Committed Health and Vitals Relationships |-|Family= *Charlotte Cassadine - Laura's granddaughter *Nikolas Cassadine - Laura's son with Stavros (deceased) *Spencer Cassadine - Laura's grandson *Dante Falconeri - Laura's son-in-law *Rocco Falconeri - Laura's grandson *Aiden Spencer - Laura's grandson *Cameron Spencer - Laura's grandson *Lulu Spencer-Falconeri - Laura's daughter with Luke |-|Friends= *Leah Adams *Curtis Ashford *Jordan Ashford - Current Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *T.J. Ashford *Peter August - Former criminal and current owner of The Invader tabloid *Franco Baldwin - Scott's son with Heather *Scott Baldwin - Laura's ex-husband and former District Attorney *Shawn Butler *Drew Cain *Joseph Campbell - Current District Attorney *Harrison Chase *Mike Corbin - Charlotte's step-great-grandfather *Carly Corinthos *Sonny Corinthos - Charlotte's step-grandfather *Jessica Cruz - aka Green Lantern *Alexis Davis - Former District Attorney *Anna Devane - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Neil Elliott - Robert's old friend and Governor of New York *Carol Ferris - aka Star Sapphire *Hamilton Finn *Barbara Gordon - aka Batgirl *Dick Grayson - aka Nightwing *Audrey Hardy - Former General Hospital Head Nurse *Stella Henry *Maxie Jones *Hal Jordan - aka Green Lantern *Koriand'r - aka Starfire *Molly Lansing-Davis *Ric Lansing - Former District Attorney *Sam McCall *Jason Morgan *Griffin Munro *Kim Nero *Oscar Nero *Diana Prince - aka Wonder Woman *Alan Quartermaine - (deceased) *Monica Quartermaine *Zoe Raleigh *Terry Randolph - Elizabeth's old friend *Natalie Rawles *Larry Robinson - Laura's bodyguard *Horace Sanchez *Sabrina Santiago - (deceased) *Robert Scorpio - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department, former WSB agent, and current District Attorney *Damian Spinelli *Willow Tait *Xavier Walsh - Laura's bodyguard *David Walters *Elizabeth Webber - Laura's ex-daughter-in-law *Mary Wells - Current General Hospital Head Nurse *Nathan West - (deceased) *Zatanna Zatara - aka Zatanna *Kara Zor-El - aka Supergirl |-|Enemies= *Diego Alcazar - (deceased) *Lorenzo Alcazar - (deceased) *Hank Archer - aka Shiloh and her son Nikolas' look-alike *Nelle Benson *Michael Carson *Helena Cassadine - Nikolas' grandmother, Valentin's stepmother, and Charlotte's step-grandmother (deceased) *Stavros Cassadine - Nikolas' father, Valentin's paternal half-brother, and Charlotte's uncle (deceased) *Valentin Cassadine - Charlotte's father and her friend Sonny's enemy who carries a grudge against him *Ryan Chamberlain - Kevin's twin brother *Cesar Faison - (deceased) *Jim Harvey - (deceased) *Paul Hornsby - (incarcerated) *Mary Pat Ingles *Jerry Jacks - (incarcerated) *Ava Jerome *Olivia Jerome *Victor Jerome - (deceased) *Shawn Phillips *Rupert Watson *Heather Webber *Allison Young *Anthony Zacchara - (deceased) *Johnny Zacchara - (incarcerated) Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:General Hospital characters Category:Robin's Diary characters Category:Characters created by Bridget Dobson Category:Characters created by Jerome Dobson Category:Characters introduced by James Young Category:Characters introduced by Gloria Monty Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Americans Category:1970s Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Adoptees Category:Webber family Category:Mayors of Port Charles